Snowmageddon
by kbunny10
Summary: so this is what I did during snowmageddon 2011, I wrote a fanfiction about snowmageddon 2011 for Hetalia. WHOO 2 DAYS OFF! thank you Chicago. rated T for safety. no pairings. human and country names but mostly country names.
1. Chapter 1

**Yea, this is what I did with my two snowdays. Thank you snowmageddon, I loveded you so. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, le duh. But I do own my oc's Isle of Man, Republic of Ireland, Scotland, Northern Ireland, and Wales. Sarah owns her oc Israel.**

* * *

America sat in the conference room surrounded by his fellow nations. He should, key word should, have been listening to France's speech on...what was it again? Well whatever it was he hadn't been paying attention. He was too busy looking at the clock.

The reason was simple. See usually when a conference was held in America, it was in New York or Washington D.C. But today the conference was in Chicago. At three Chicago was supposed to have one of the worst blizzards since 1979 or 1967, I suppose it depends on how you viewed those blizzards, and America did not plan on spending it snowed in, in the conference room of all places.

Some countries had left early, like Canada, for reasons he hadn't listened to leaving behind England, France, Russia, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, Hungary, Austria, Ireland, Israel, Mann, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, North, Scotland, Wales, and Prussia who had followed Germany there.

France finally finished his speech and Germany called the meeting to a close. Italy skipped his way towards the exit saying something about pasta.

What happened next shocked everyone. Italy opened the door and in flew about 6 inches of snow. Germany went to take a look. "Well, there's no way we're leaving this conference room. We're all stuck here until the storm is over."

Everyone groaned. "This is so un-awesome." Prussia complained. "Well Israel, cards?" Ireland asked pulling a deck of cards out of her sleeve. "I will never understand how you hide everything in your clothes. Would you like to play too Hungary?"

As people found ways to busy themselves America was trying to let this sink in. He was going to be stuck here, with everyone else, until tomorrow. His eye began to twitch.

"Hey git, what's wrong with you?" England called out drawing the American out of his thoughts.

"Iggy, don't you get it? They've been calling this storm the snowmageddon, the snowpocolypse if you will. We'll be here till tomorrow."

"And?" "Look around England! Look at whose here! They'll all be at each other's throats in less than an hour. We're doomed!"

"Doomed?" Liechtenstein asked looking a little frightened. "We'll be fine Liechtenstein." Switzerland said trying to calm her down. "Go over by Mann. She'll keep you company through this." Scotland suggested.

"America, remember Liechtenstein and Mann are younger than the rest of us. So try to refrain from scaring them." Wales scolded.

"You tell him mom!" Mann shouted from her seat next to Liechtenstein.

"I'm not your mother Mann!" Wales yelled back. "I beg to differ." North mumbled.

"America I think you're over reacting. I think we'll be fine in here, we're all...a good majority...6 of us are mature adults and a good 4 of us are debatable. Just relax." Ireland said.

"Lynn have you been in the Guinness supply again?" North joked. "Not today but thank you for asking you bastard." Ireland replied a little too calmly.

America took another look around the room, before he even thought about relaxing he would have to assess the situation.

Austria was trying to read a book he had brought with him, but France and Prussia wouldn't leave him alone. Mann and Liechtenstein were playing tic tac toe while Scotland, Wales, and Switzerland spoke nearby. Romano was going insane over the fact that he would be stuck in a room with "(his) idiot brother, the two potato bastards, and the tomato bastard for the next 24 hours." while 3 of those mentioned watched. Hungary, Ireland, and Israel were playing a card game. North was sitting next to Russia at the table and looking rather creeped out by the way Russia was smiling at him. And England was standing just a few inches away from America.

_'oh well, there's nothing else to do. Might as well take a nap.'_

* * *

**Yea so according to my mom there was a snowstorm similar to snowmageddon in 1979 and 1967. The tv and my lit teacher only mention 1967 though so I'm not sure which was worse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only my oc's. and Sarah owns Israel.**

* * *

America's nap was pretty peaceful, until he woke up to the sounds of a very high pitched scream. "Calm down!" he heard Ireland yell. "England...what's going on?" America asked when he could finally form a coherent sentence.

"Israel started freaking out not too long ago." England said. "I have to get out of here!" Israel screamed as she pounded on a window. "Ireland! The walls are closing in on me! Hungary! S-someone?" Israel screamed as she let herself slide down the wall.

"Does anyone have a paper bag or something?" Ireland asked. Liechtenstein handed over the bag from her lunch.

When Ireland handed Israel the bag she began to use it to take slow even breaths. "Well...so that just happened." was all Prussia could manage.

"I thought Israel liked snow, did she not?" Russia asked. "No Russia, it's not that. Israel loves snow. But not when she feels liked she's trapped." Ireland said cautiously, trying to avoid angering the Russian.

"T-trapped, that's exactly what we are! W-We're trapped. Like caged birds!" North cried hysterically. "North cut the crap, I know your joking." Ireland spoke calmly not even looking in North's direction.

"Bruder, I don't think North is joking." Liechtenstein mumbled to Switzerland. "Ireland, I think Liechtenstein is right, I don't think North is joking."

"Switzerland I seriously doubt North is being serious. He hasn't shown any signs of being claustrophobic since we were children…crap." Ireland spun around to see North in the fetal position. "Anyone got another paper bag?" France raised his hand. "Anyone besides France? No one? Alright, suspicious bag it is."

After North was given the paper bag things calmed down. "Hey mom didn't you tell me, Jersey, and Guernsey never to take paper bags from France because-"

Wales quickly covered Mann's mouth. "Silly girl I don't know where she gets her imagination from."

"She probably got her imagination from Iggy with his imaginary friends." England glared at America.

* * *

"Hey Liechtenstein how long have we been in here?" Mann asked lifting her head up from the table.

"We've been in here 4 hours." "And how many times has North gone insane?" "At least 6 times."

At this point Austria had given up trying to read his book and had begun to watch bemusedly as Hungary beat France and Prussia with her frying pan. Most other countries were just off doing random things.

"Hey America, you got any games in here?" Mann yelled. "There might be a "clue" box in the closet."

Mann walked over to the closet and pulled out the box. "It's missing all the character cards." Liechtenstein looked up "What if we made cards for the people who're in here?"

"It's missing a board too, and weapon cards and room cards. Al that's here are the player pieces." Mann groaned as she put the box on the table. "then we've got a lot of work to do." Liechtenstein smiled as she pulled out some paper.

As Mann and Liechtenstein began to make a new…well everything for their clue game England's stomach growled. "America do you have any food in here?"

"Um….check the same closet that the game was in. there should be a mini fridge with some cheeseburgers in it." England's eye twitched, never the less, he checked the closet and sure enough the mini fridge was there just as America said.

"Betcha didn't know that Iggy. You just learned something new thanks to me!" America said excitedly.

"Its learnt, not learned you git." England reminded him.

Suddenly Ireland got a smirk on her face. "Hey North, I just _learned_ something new today." North looked at his sister confused until he saw the look on her face, "Well whaddya know sis, I just _learned_ something new too."

"Ain't that amusing Scotland? North _learned _something."

Ireland and North began to laugh hysterically as England grew more and more angered.

Around this time Mann and Liechtenstein had finished the clue pieces that had been missing. "I think I figured out who the culprit is!" Mann exclaimed.

"Uh, Mann we haven't even started the-" "The culprit was England! The victims were Ireland and North!"

"Mann, we didn't make victim cards…" Liechtenstein protested. "The room was the conference room!" Mann said louder as she stood on her chair. "And the weapon was the giant meat cleaver from the kitchen down the hall." Mann finished looking very proud of herself.

Ireland and North immediately stopped laughing as they saw England headed for the door. "No!" they both screamed as the lunged at England each grabbing one of his legs.

"Mann, can we actually start the game?" Liechtenstein asked timidly. "Hm? Oh yea sure." Mann said calmly as she retook her seat.

America sighed, things were actually going a bit better than he thought. But one major thing concerned him. How were they going sleep tonight without anyone killing anyone else?

* * *

**Yea, I know the snowstorm started and ended awhile ago but it took me forever to write this chapter.**


End file.
